Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Die Stadt mit der Steinmauer
Ich saß perplex da, nicht wissend, wie ich das überleben konnte. Ohne Nahrung und ohne Trinkwasser kann doch niemand über eine Woche überleben, wieso lebe ich dann immernoch? "Nun, das weiß ich auch nicht, Gordon. Vielleicht findest du es ja irgendwann heraus?", fragt Balin mich, woraufhin Gerda ihm nur ein "der Unterton" entgegnet. "Ach stimmt, ich darf das nicht so betonen, sonst verunsichere ich ihn." "Was hab ich dir gerade gesagt?" "Ist schon gut.", sagte Balin auf einmal in einem ziemlich ernsten Tonfall. "Gut, wir müssen da rein, und dich können wir nicht hier lassen, also musst du mitkommen." Mir stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Hör mal kleiner, es gibt keine andere Option, also musst du wohl mitmachen..." "Balin, das macht ihm noch mehr Angst als der letzte Tonfall, kannst du nicht sehen, wie er Stück für Stück vor dir unauffällig nach hinten kriecht?" Gerda hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber mit ihren Gedankenlesefähigkeiten war dies auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Balin wich von mir und seufzte hörbar, bis er auf eine etwas fragwürdige Idee kam. Er ging alleine in Richtung Stadt, und kam nach einer Weile wieder. Er warf mir einen Mantel hin und sagte nur kurz: "Zieh das an, dann wird dich niemand erkennen oder ansprechen." Ich war geschockt, auch Gerda sah fragend zu mir und anschließend zu Balin, der sagte jedoch nur: "Da laufen so viele Leute mit genau dem gleichen Mantel rum, da wird dich niemand ansprechen oder beachten." Ich traute dem Ganzen noch nicht wirklich, aber mir blieb kaum mehr eine Wahl. "Ich hasse es" Auf einmal drehte sich Balin wieder um und fragte nur: "Gibt es ein Problem?" "Nein, warum sollte es ein Problem geben, möchtest du mit mir gerne tauschen?" "Anscheinend haben wir hier ein Problem, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir hier kein Problem hätten", entgegnete Balin in einem recht aggressiven Tonfall, woraufhin ich einfach nichts mehr sagte und mich wiederwillig meinem Schicksal ergab. Immerhin war es nicht gerade das erste Mal, dass ich das machen musste. So gingen wir, Schritt für Schritt, auf diese Stadt zu, doch für mich fühlte es sich an, als würde ich Schritt für Schritt in ein Feuer laufen und langsam beginnen, zu brennen. Durch meine Unsicherheit musste ich ständig an dem Mantel herumfriemeln, bis ich schließlich auch bemerkte, dass er über eine Kaputze verfügte, die ich auch meiner Unsicherheit wegen aufzog. Als ich schließlich sehen konnte, wie die Mauern größer wurden, fragte ich mich, warum sie überhaupt da waren. Sie schienen die Stadt zu umschließen, restlos. Ich konnte durch den Torbogen bereits das andere Ende der Mauer sehen, wenn sie auch kleiner schien, so war ich mir dennoch sicher, dass sie gleichhoch sein musste. Umso ungläubiger musste ich dieses Gebäude ansehen, welches ziemlich groß aussah, und das, obwohl es ganz schön weit weg war. Als ich über diese wackelige Zugbrücke balancierte, überkam mich ein noch unwohleres Gefühl, so, als müsste ich mich gleich übergeben. Ich schloss reflexartig meine Augen, das machte es aber nur noch schlimmer. Balin zog mich daher einfach schnellstmöglich von der Zugbrücke und verharmloste anschließend der Stadtwache gegenüber mein Gefühl des Unwohlseins. Als ich dann endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, öffnete ich allmälich wieder meine Augen und mir strahlte die Sonne unangenehm stark ins Gesicht, sodass ich zusätzlich zur Kaputze noch meine Hand vor die Sonne halten musste. Balin packte meinen Arm und sagte: "Du solltest die Kaputze nicht aufziehen, damit fällst du an einem so unbewölkten Tag schneller auf." Obwohl ich wusste, dass Balin es vermutlich gut meinte, konnte ich seinem Vorschlag dennoch keine Chance geben, da ich mich mit der Kaputze über meinem Kopf doch etwas sicherer fühlte, als ohne. Hier stand ich nun, in dieser Stadt, umschlossen von gigantischen Mauern, die stark oriental anmutete. Ich fühlte mich auch gleich ein paar Jahrhunderte zurückversetzt, doch wurde ich just in dem Moment, in dem ich mich mit der neuen Umgebung bekannt machte, sogleich unsanft zurück in meine Furch katapultiert. Überall standen die Händler an ihren Ständen, und wollten alle Kunden überzeugen. Mich inklusive. So dauerte es nur wenige Momente, bis schon der erste hinter mir her schlich, was mich ungemein nervös machte. Balin meinte zwar noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, niemand würde mich belästigen, doch entweder hat er gelogen oder... ich weiß auch nicht. Als er immer aufdringlicher wurde, drehte sich Gerda um, hob ihre Faust und sagte schroff: "Wir haben kein Interesse." Der aufdringliche Händler verschwand sogleich, und sie zog mich zu sich. "Du läufst zwischen mir und Balin, nicht hinter uns." Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt, doch mehr im negativen als im positiven Sinne. "Hör auf diese abstrusen Dinge zu denken und bleib sieh es einfach praktischer. Balin kennt sich hier aus, wohingegen ich mich hier genausowenig wie du auskenne. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich Balin wiederfinde, und du nicht." "Ich hab es fast für einen Moment vergessen, dass du meine Gedanken liest." "Ihr beiden hört jetzt damit auf, ihr erregt aufsehen," belehrte Balin uns prompt. Wir liefen weiter, zielgerichtet an von Balin verlesene Geschäfte. Seine Einkäufe schienen keinen wirklichen Sinn zu machen, denn er wählte nur Dinge aus, die keinerlei Zusammenhang schließen ließen. Nachdem wir das fünfte Geschäft verlassen haben, blieb Balin auf einmal stehen. "Die Dinge die du kaufst sind aber sehr ominös...", sagte jemand, der direkt neben dem Ausgang stand und den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Wir gehen weiter", sagte Balin, und lief auch gleich weiter. Wir folgten ihm, doch der Unbekannte sagte noch etwas, was nicht nur Balin zurückschauen ließ, sondern auch einige Passanten. "Du solltest die Zeit besser im Auge behalten." Als sich Balin umdrehte, konnte man in seinen Augen eine Mischung aus Aggression und Unsicherheit erkennen. Ich wollte gerade fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch Gerda kam mir zuvor. "Balin, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er drehte sich um und ging weiter. "Nichts von Bedeutung. Wir müssen weiter." Dass Balin nichts dazu sagen wollte, machte mich genauso skeptisch wie Gerda. Warum sollte er etwas vor uns verbergen? Was hatte der Kommentar "Du solltest die Zeit besser im Auge behalten" bedeuten? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf bilden. Während wir weiter durch diese Stadt liefen, die für mich immer gleich aussah, hier ein Marktstand, da ein Geschäft, dort Häuserecken und Abzweigungen, schien Balin sich zielgerichtet zu etwas voranzuarbeiten, nahm aber immerwieder kleine Umwege, damit es nicht so sehr auffällt. Der Übergang zwischen Stein, Schotter und Erde war für meine bereits geplagten Füße eine wirkliche Qual. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er irgendwohin steuerte; diese Ungewissheit machte mich regelrecht wahnsinnig. Zu wissen, dass man ein Ziel ansteuert, doch nicht zu wissen, wie lange es noch dauern wird, ist für mich eine wirkliche Folter.